You Have The Right To Remain Sexy
by mick3y92
Summary: Mercedes had, had enough of Sam's lies and deceit. So she pulled a Carrie Underwood and wrecked his precious car. Little did she know, that she would be pulled over shortly after by a beautiful Latina who worked with her now ex-boyfriend. Mercedes prayed this wouldn't end terribly for her and luckily for her she got more than she could have ever hoped for.


**A/n: This is not a Sam friendly story. I don't usually talk shit about Sam (at least not when he's with Mercedes because I ship them) but this idea popped into my head and it couldn't be helped. I hope you enjoy this random Sancedes one-shot :)**

* * *

The "Whoop Whoop" of police sirens were the last thing she needed right now. She just hoped this had nothing to do with the way she "remodeled" the GTR Nissan that belonged to her now, ex-boyfriend. Mercedes gently pulled over to the side of the road and waited for the cop to come to her car.

She really hoped it wouldn't be that asshole cop who pulls her over for no reason, other than to keep her there until Sam shows up to apologize, for yet another one of his fuck ups. She was through with all of his lies and cheating. The man she fell in love with changed into a person she can hardly recognize.

The first time he cheated she forgave him. Hoping beyond anything that they could get back to how things used to be. But she grew tired of his "late nights at work" and forgetfulness. Like how he forgot about her celebratory dinner for her promotion, or her birthday, or how she has keys to his apartment and can catch his ass with that bimbo from 211 in his building.

Mercedes was getting angry all over again but was pulled out of her thoughts by a tap on her window. She rolled down the window to see the officer that pulled her over. To her surprise and delight it wasn't that jerk Lawson, but a beautiful woman officer instead.

She had on a long sleeve black uniform shirt and matching pants. Her badge and other formal pins decorated her shirt.

"You look hot." Mercedes unintentionally said aloud.

"That's what most women tell me but I didn't pull you over to get your phone number." The officer said with a slight smile.

"Oh no, I didn't mean…I was referring to your long sleeved shirt. It's blazing out here. How can you work in that all day?" Mercedes managed to explain through her stuttering.

"Thanks for your concern ma'am but I assure you, I'm fine." The cop said.

Realizing she had been referring to the woman in front of her as "The Cop" in her head, Mercedes read her name plate.

"So Officer Lopez, why did you pull me over?" Mercedes asked smiling hoping being friendly would get her off with a warning, for whatever it is she did.

"You were speeding; license and registration please." Officer Lopez responded factually.

Sighing in relief, thought the officer took it as grief, Mercedes reached over to her glove compartment for the items in question.

While taking out the aforementioned items Mercedes felt eyes on her. Now she knew the cop would be watching but this feeling was more like leering then attentiveness. Quickly grabbing the items to see if her assumptions were correct she picked up the lip gloss sitting in there as well and handed it over.

It was quick but she caught the eyesight of the woman standing alongside her car, and it was a lot lower then her eyes. Mercedes smirked slightly knowing she had the woman looking but it dropped from her face when Officer Lopez spoke again.

"Thank you, but I'll stick with my strawberry chapstick." The tan woman said, causing Mercedes to furrow her eyebrows in confusion until she saw the lip gloss in the other woman's hand.

Smiling at the woman who will most likely give her a ticket, Mercedes took back her lip gloss while grazing the woman's hand in the process.

"Too bad. I'm sure it would have looked great on you." Mercedes said with wink and unscrewing the top to use it herself.

Mercedes slowly put on her lip gloss in the car mirror as if getting pulled over was no big deal. She stopped however when she realized the officer hadn't moved from her spot by her window. Cutting her eyes a the hispanic woman, Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at her blatant leering.

"See anything you like?" Mercedes smirked, assuming she would make the other woman flustered by catching her staring.

"Maybe." Was the reply she got before she watched the office turn and walk back to her patrol car.

Mercedes was stunned that Office Lopez had actually flirted with her. If this had happened with any other cop, she'd probably get their badge number and report them for harassment but something about this woman intrigued her.

After a few moments of waiting silently in her car, Office Lopez returned to her side.

"Looks like you haven't had a ticket in awhile." Office Lopez said slowly.

"So does that mean you'll let me off with warning?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"That depends. Are you the same Mercedes Jones who vandalized Officer Evans personal vehicle?" Officer Lopez asked with her eyebrows raised.

Mercedes face dropped after her statement. She had thought, if anything, she'd only get a ticket.

"Depends. What would you do if I was?" Mercedes asked slightly nervous.

The officer chuckled and began writing in her ticket booklet. She ripped off the page and handed it over to Mercedes along with her license registration.

"I'll assume you know what to do with this." Officer Lopez said as she sauntered off to her car.

Mercedes sighed as she began to read her ticket but was surprised to see it was blank. There was no way the woman hadn't written her a ticket, she saw her do it herself. She turned it over confused to find that the officer did indeed write something on the paper. However, it was far from anything she would have expected.

_"He deserved it. Call me sometime. -Santana" _Was written on the back along with Santana's phone number.


End file.
